Axis powers Hetalia Unintended Adventure
by MisukoYamamoto
Summary: While on a class tour of the U.N. building in London, Alexandra J. Jones and Arkane Honda stumbled upon a little red button while exploring the rooms. When Alexandra can't control her curiosity this is what happens! we don't own anything except our Ocs.
1. Don't push that little red button!

**Character Info:**

**Alexandra Jaime Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Alexandra is a high school student from New York and from a very prestigious private school as well. Her father is the Representative for America at the U.N. in London. Due to his important job he is living in London and is never at New York to see her. Alexandra has a spunky attitude and is short tempered and can act like a kid sometimes, but also can be as serious as her father. She has long blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back and has blue eyes that are always covered up by her glasses. Along with her long hair she always has a hair that sticks up which she refers to as her own "Nantucket" like the character of America from her favorite anime Axis Powers Hetalia and is usually called the girl version of America. Her best friend is Arkane Honda.**

**Arkane Honda**

**Age: 17**

**Arkane is from the same school as Alexandra and has been her friend ever since they were toddlers. Like Alexandra's father her own father is the Representative of Japan and because of his job he never visits her and barely sends her letters. Arkane is a quiet and slender girl who thinks things through and is always "right as usual" as Alexandra puts it. She has short dark brown hair which is always cut short due to her "traditional" Japanese upbringing. Like Alexandra she likes the anime Axis Powers Hetalia and has been teased by Alexandra for liking the character of China on many occasions. Also Arkane is a black belt in Jujitsu. Arkane wishes to meet her father at the World Conference and return to Japan with him so she can see her mother and family again. Her best friend is Alexandra J. Jones.**

**Axis powers Hetalia**

**Chapter 1: Don't push that little Red button! **

Starring out the window was not going to make time go any faster but Alexandra knew this. It had been a horrible 6 hour flight from New York to London and now with her complete class was stuck in a cramped little bus heading for the U.N. for their "History in the Making". With a huff she sat down annoyed with the fact that even in London the traffic was bad and with the noise from honking cars was not helping her frustration. New York was always filled with traffic but London had weird roads with circles and round abouts and she really now wondered why she had ever agreed to take this trip. "Alexandra. You should stop throwing a tantrum. We will be at the U.N. soon and then we can go to the hotel. Just wait a little longer." Alexandra's best friend Arkane said not looking up from her school work. Alexandra again sighed. Arkane was right….as usual. She really hated it when Arkane was right but she guessed that she really shouldn't act like a kid since she was going to see her dad at the U.N. She hadn't seen her dad for six months and now she was to meet him and hopefully return to New York with him. She was so happy that she was going to see her father but she was also very sad. Arkane who was her friend since forever was not going to be returning to America with her due to wanting to return to Japan to be with her family. For the last eight years Arkane had been living with Alexandra's family while her father was at the U.N. or in Japan and this week was the last time she would see her dear friend for a very very long time. Arkane's father had finally given her the answer she had been waiting for so long. Arkane was to return to Japan with her father and finish her schooling in Tokyo and live with her family again. Alexandra finally calm decided to enjoy her time with her friend while she was still here but she couldn't help but glance at Arkane's travel bags with all the things she would need when she left.

" Now if you look to your left you will see the historical First United Nations Room where it was first created and for historical reasons we cannot go in there." The teacher called out to class as they passed the closed doors. Alexandra was tired of not being able to go anywhere in the dumb building either because of "historical reasons or security reasons" and this was precious time she could be spending with Arkane! She looked over at Arkane who seemed to be quite happy even though the trip was boring. Then Alexandra thought of something brilliant! Since no one were going into any of the "Historical rooms" she and Arkane could sneak in and spend time talking and have fun before she would have to leave. When the teacher wasn't looking Alexandra grabbed Arkane's arm and pulled her to a stop causing the Japanese girl to wonder what her friend was up to. When the class turned the corner Alexandra pulled Arkane into the room that they had recently passed and when she thought she heard another group come along she hurried in and shut the door quietly. "Alexandra! What are you doing? We can get in so much trouble for being in here! What is up you?" Arkane scolded her friend when secretly she was happy to be away from the boring tour group. Alexandra just gave Arkane the sign to be quiet as she heard footsteps coming towards the door and in fear that they were going to be caught Alexandra started searching for a place to hide. There was barely anything in the room and she kept glancing desperately for place to hide. Curtains? No to obvious to the searching eyes.

Closet? No way out and probably filled with junk.

The options were running out as the foot steps seemed to grow louder and the sound of people talking were now audible and then it hit her. The table! The very long old meeting table in the room had a table cloth on it that went straight to the ground and with a quick snatch of Arkane's wrist the two girls hid under the table moving ever so slowly and quietly away from where they had entered their hiding place. As the voices and the sound of footsteps drifted away both girls simultaneously let out a held in breath that they had automatically held in. Then the silence was broken by Alexandra's spontaneous giggles which Arkane could help but join in at the fact that even though they almost got caught the thrill of hiding was too much fun. Once they had stopped laughing and giggling something caught Alexandra's attention. Down the table not to far away was a little red button all alone and with one quick look Alexandra saw that there were no other buttons which made her curiosity a lot more… enticing. Arkane saw the button and figured that maybe during the old meetings it could have been a signal button for something like if it was time for lunch the severs would be signaled or it could have been a security button in case things…debates got out of hand. While Arkane was pondering Alexandra crawled over to the button and looked at it. It didn't have a label or an indent saying what it was for and as she reached to push it her hand was grabbed and pulled away from a serious looking Arkane.

"What?" Alexandra said pulling her hand away and looking at Arkane wondering why her friend had stopped her.

"Don't push that button! That could be a signal device for servants or security and if you push it they will know someone is in here and we will get caught." Arkane said as she gave Alexandra a harsh look. If she was caught in a restricted room her father could change his mind and make her stay in London or send her back to New York and she really didn't want that. She had waited so long to get an answer and she wasn't about to be denied her wish. Alexandra shrugged at Arkane's theory. Yeah it _could _have been a signal at one point but the first U.N. meeting there ever was, was back in the 1930's and early forties. It couldn't possibly still be working and with a quick smirk from her face and a horrified one from Arkane's, Alexandra pushed the button and waited. Nothing happened. There was no noise no signal but then the ground started to shake. Alexandra covered her head and screamed as the ground shook around her and Arkane. Arkane was screaming at the top of her lungs as the floor underneath them rumbled. London barely had earthquakes but when they did they were bad. As the ground rumbled harder Arkane closed her eyes along with Alexandra and if a few seconds later both girls fainted under the old table and as the ground kept rumbling onward and onward shaking the U.N. to it roots.


	2. UN Intrusion

**Axis powers Hetalia**

**Chapter 2: U.N. Intrusion**

Alexandra was the first one to wake up but much to her surprise she woke up to hear arguments and all around her were people's feet. There was a U.N. meeting going on and to the precipitants they had two girls literality right under their noses! This was bad. If they were caught Arkane and she would get in so much trouble but something was bothering her. Hadn't that boring teacher said that the room was off limits and no meetings were held in here? So what the hell was going on? Alexandra looked next to her to see Arkane coming too and then her eyes opened up wide. Arkane seriously was going to kill Alexandra when this was finished. They were done for and she would never get back to Japan! While Alexandra was pondering how they would escape Arkane sat up, hugged her knees and buried her now reddening face into her legs and held back the sobs that forced and threatened to come out and expose them. Alexandra seeing her friends crying form decided that telling her that they couldn't escape without getting noticed was going to help. "I said that it will not bloody work!" a British man screamed at someone but Alexandra who had been focusing on a plan to escape was startled at the sudden outburst jumped back and landed against "someone's" leg. Before Alexandra could comprehend that they were in deep trouble a VERY audible "EPP!" rang out in the room and the arguing that had been going on this whole time stopped. "Some…. Something touched me under my skirt!" A girl's voice spoke and Alexandra look to see that when she had fallen backwards her hand had landed on the girl's knee and instantly another uproar began.

"France! You undignified pervert! How dare you touch my sister!" an angry man's voice spoke and right as he shouted someone slapped her hand quiet hard causing her to remove her hand but in doing so out of pain kicked someone in the groin that was directly across from the girl.

"Mon Dieu! The Eiffel tower! It falls!" a pained French man screamed and from under the table Alexandra saw the Frenchman's hand fly up and back hand someone next to him. "Oww! You bloody Frog! How dare you slap me! I'll hit you so hard that you get sent back to the medieval ages!" the British man shouted before the sounds of fighting and arguing erupted and Alexandra winced at what she had caused. Arkane who had been silently crying at the situation looked up with her tear stained face at the sound of what just happened. She had been thinking about the consequences that her father would give if she had been found in a restricted room when she had heard a girl scream and then the sound of slaps and a kick. She had looked up to see Alexandra looking around frantically while the sound of war raged around the table. Then with one huge shout the table went flying over as two blonde men fell over it sending the papers and people at the table flying as well. As the two men continued to fight in the wreckage of what was left of the table and the papers drifted slowly down to the ground , all eyes were not on the two men that were fighting but on the two girls who sat where the table had once covered.


	3. Nation Running

**Axis powers Hetalia**

**Chapter 3: Nation Running**

Now even the two fighting men had stopped as all the people in the room stared at the two girls that sat where the table had been. Alexandra and Arkane knew they were in big trouble and yet they couldn't move or even breathe as they stared right back at the people. "Well what do we have here?" one of the men said with a Texan accent as he looked at the blond girl that looked exactly like him and the tiny Asian girl. Alexandra was the first one to break out of the trance of shock and watched as the people in the room started to talk and whisper and that made her freak ever more, "Who are they? Where did they come from? Are they spies?" Arkane who was still in shock felt her arm being shaken and when she snapped out of it she saw Alexandra freaking out and with a quick glance she knew what Alexandra was trying to say, "We need to run." Alexandra watched as Arkane nodded her head slowly agreeing with what she had suggested and that's when she made the move. Alexandra grabbed Arkane's arm hard and forcefully lifted her up and shoved her in the direction of the door before jumping up and running after Arkane who was already out the door. "Stop them! They could be spies! We need to question them!" the British man shouted as both girls ran through the doors and shutting the heavy doors behind them. Arkane was now crying as she ran with Alexandra and when the doors busted open behind them she was contemplating whether to let the group of people catch her or just keep running but when she saw Alexandra grabbed her wrist she knew she couldn't give up. "Arkane lets split up and hide. I'll find you when the coast is clear. Run!" Alexandra said letting go of Arkane's wrist and took off in the opposite direction of where her friend was headed. Arkane seeing her friend running away from her and their followers made her nervous to be alone but she knew Alexandra was trying to save both of them. "Wait! Stop aru! We just want to ask you questions and running isn't helping you aru!" one of the men shouted at Arkane and then something clicked in her head. Even knowing that it might be her demise of escape she risked a look to see if the voice belonged to who she thought it belonged to. China of Axis Powers Hetalia. Looking back she did see that it was China from the anime but he was not alone. Along with him there was Japan who had his katana out and England with his pistol and though she loved the anime and she was excited to be among the nations she ran faster trying to escape the two nations that had weapons and possibly not afraid to use them. In attempt to escape, Arkane ran threw the front doors and slammed them before running as fast as she could into the nearby garden. She knew she only had a few seconds before the three nations would come through the door and in desperation she ran and slid in to a camellia bush right as the front doors of the building were thrown open. As she moved back deeper into the bush she was caught off guard when the branches ended and she was in an opening in the middle bushes. She was lucky and waited quietly until the three nations would go away and leave her be. Alexandra wasn't having so much luck. After she had left Arkane she had ran down a couple of hallways to evade anyone that was following but in turning down one had ran into people she had not expected. In front of her were five people but not ordinary people they were nations. In front of her was the nation of Russia, America, Germany, Switzerland, France, and Liechtenstein. These were Hetalia characters! Happy as she was to see the countries that feeling was replaced very quickly when she saw them point and she knew it was time to run. "Get her! She's one of those girls!" America shouted and Alexandra nearly melted at the sound of his cute voice but then snapped back into reality as he came running toward her. Alexandra turned around only to see Russia who had sneaked behind her running at her as well and thinking fast she took off running at full speed towards Russia and put her softball skills to use, and right before she made contact, slid between Russia's legs. Once she was back up on her feet she heard a crash and figured that America had crashed into Russia, but she would have to laugh at what she had caused later when she heard Switzerland cock his gun and getting ready to take aim at her. The sound of the shot made her run faster and when she saw where the bullet had landed, right next to her head she ran even faster. She ran as fast as she could and then she saw her chance. She saw an exit sign that pointed to the back door and out she went. Alexandra gasped as she saw the world of Hetalia. Just maybe fifteen feet from her was the road and maybe not even half a mile down the road was the ocean.


End file.
